Hired
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Fresh out of college, Tifa Lockhart is looking forward to working for a famous magazine. However, she finds the boss just as intriguing. ReTi AU oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Hired

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa tried to stem the rising sense of panic growing in her belly but every time she looked around the room she was currently in it returned.

She was actually being interviewed by the owner of _Midgar Monthly_!

The young woman had wanted to work here ever since starting at college and now that she was graduated, she figured it was only a matter of time before she would become a journalist for the publication.

Her ambitious thoughts were cut off, however, when Reno Sinclair entered the room. He was as handsome as the gossip rags proclaimed with his red hair in a ponytail, a suit, and the most stunning pair of aquamarine eyes Tifa had ever seen.

In an instant her prior nervousness had vanished.

"You must be Tifa Lockhart. So tell me about yourself."

Taking a breath, she nodded and proceeded to tell the redhead just that.

After a few more questions and one or two smirks from Reno, he extended his hand.

"Well you seem as qualified as can be. I can't promise you a journalist gig right now but would you like to be my assistant?"

Tifa thought for a moment. Could she stand being a gopher, being sent back and forth at a moments notice? On the other hand this was the owner of the magazine and staying close to him might give her better clout in the future.

Not to mention just how appealing he was to her eyes.

"When do I start?"

Reno grinned and told her. As she stood to leave, Reno couldn't help notice how beautiful she was.

* * *

A month passed and Tifa quickly adapted to the hectic life of an assistant. She picked up Reno's dry cleaning, walked his dogs, and generally kept his affairs in order. One of those affairs happened to be Elena Pierce, Reno's girlfriend. She was old money, some people joking that her ancestors had been the first stock brokers, and although Elena was beautiful, stunning even, Tifa found her personality to be the complete opposite.

"She's quite plain, isn't she honey?" Elena had asked Reno when Tifa had been introduced to her. Reno had flashed Tifa an apologetic stare and directed Elena's attention to the new gift he had given her.

Tifa was positive that it wasn't Reno that Elena loved, but his fame. Everywhere the two went photographer's followed, men and women eager to get a glimpse of Reno Sinclair and his girlfriend. It was all ludicrous in Tifa's opinion although there were times when she found herself daydreaming that it was her on Reno's arm.

Shaking her head of these memories, Tifa focused on her newest task: finding a dress for Elena. Reno had practically begged her for help since the redhead hadn't the first clue about fashion. There was a huge ball tonight and Reno had been invited.

So, Tifa started going through dresses that would cost her nine years of saving to buy before being satisfied with a strapless black dress. Diamond sequins were inserted at precise points and the overall effect was stunning.

Calling Reno, she told him the news.

"Great! But there's been a change..."

"What happened?"

"Elena's sick and I need a date. I know this isn't normally what you do but would you like to go with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tifa asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Not really, but don't worry, I promise not to bore you to death," Reno replied.

"Okay, I'll go," she answered.

But as soon as the young woman stepped foot in the ball room, Reno's arm wrapped around her waist, she was sure this hadn't been a wise decision. The ball room they were in made the one from Beauty and the Beast look tiny and all the old socialites, the sycophants, and, of course, the photographers were there.

"Reno..." she whispered. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and soon enough the music started.

"Just follow my lead," he replied softly.

And despite all her misgivings, despite the stares, the whispers, and the pointing, dancing with Reno was truly amazing. The way his eyes met hers and took all of her in, the smirk threatening to over take his lips at any second, and the feeling of his warm body as he pressed her close were things she would never forget, she was positive.

However all good things had to end and later that night she was dropped off at her apartment.

"Thanks Tifa, you're a lifesaver."

"Just doing my job," Tifa responded. Reno nodded and drove off.

* * *

Several days later, Tifa answered the knock at her door to find herself face to face with Elena, the blonde's eyes narrowed at the brunette. Tifa then noticed the paper held in her hand and in particular the picture of her and Reno dancing together.

"Stay away from what's mine Lockhart, or I'll make you suffer, understand?" Tifa stared back and shook her head.

"He's my boss Elena, I can't exactly stay away from him."

"Is that so?"

And with that, she left, Tifa closing the door and sighing.

This wasn't what she had joined the magazine for, that's for sure.

* * *

Tifa knew Elena would do something. The not so cryptic hint from her last words stayed in the back of the assistant's head for the next few days and nothing strange happened until she arrived home that Friday and found a police car parked outside.

The evening news later reported that one Tifa Lockhart was under arrest for the possession of cocaine.

* * *

Elena chuckled as she laid her head on Reno's shoulder.

"Sorry to hear about your assistant, but I figured something like this would happen."

Reno didn't respond. Ever since the trial which had ended up sentencing Tifa to ten years in prison, the redhead hadn't smiled.

Elena's maid, Yuffie, entered the room then and accidentally tripped over some of the discarded clothing, soaking the blonde with some champagne that had been on the platter in her hands. Cursing at the young woman's ineptitude, Elena left to get changed in the restroom.

Once she was out of sight, Yuffie leaned in close to Reno.

"Tifa's innocent. A certain blonde set her up," she whispered. Reno merely nodded and Yuffie then produced a tiny recorder, where she had hidden it was anyone's guess. "Use this, it should clear her."

A few moments later Elena returned with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, Yuffie leaving.

"Reno, want to take a shower together?"

"Actually, something came up. Sorry, maybe some other time, alright Laney?" Elena pouted at his answer but nodded.

And as Reno pulled out of her driveway, his mind was already thinking of who best to give this evidence to.

* * *

Tifa sat in her cell all cried out. She had done nothing wrong yet still she was stuck behind iron bars for ten years. It had only been a few days since she had been sentenced but already it felt like a lifetime.

She tried to picture what she would look like after ten years in prison but couldn't see any image that was even remotely pleasing. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted as one of the guards approached her cell.

"Prisoner No. 1997, Tifa Lockhart?" Tifa raised her head.

"Yes?"

"You're free, follow me."

The walk to reclaim her possessions was a blur, the shapes passing before her like a mirage, until she saw just who was waiting for her outside the prison. Tifa dropped her possessions and leaped into those familiar arms, fresh tears springing forth.

After Reno soothed her as best she could and her tears had dried, she looked at his face.

"I'm sorry...it was my fault that you got into this mess. And I can't really rehire you but I will make sure you get whatever job you want anywhere else in the city."

"A dance."

"Excuse me?"

"I want another dance. Just you and me, no reporters, no society, just the two of us. Think you can give me that?"

"Yeah..." Reno replied softly, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she leaned back in the lounge chair, the crash of surf against the shore soothing her, not that she needed much more soothing. The sunlight gleamed off of her wedding band and she unconsciously placed a hand on her belly.

Life had certainly not gone the way she had dreamed.

"Babe!" She looked towards the sound of that familiar voice and flashed Reno a wide smile as he approached, sitting in the empty chair beside her.

His lips closed over hers and all the times with him passed by in her memories. Breaking apart, she let loose a sigh.

Things were better than she could imagine.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered, entwining his hand with the one on her belly.


End file.
